


Bitter Kiss

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of smut between the Lord of Lórien and one of his guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirasaui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasaui/gifts).



> For Mirasaui, who requested a drabble with Rúmil and an Elf of my choice, so I chose Celeborn.

Hot.

Wet.

Deep.

He can take me in so far, his nose nestled in the curls surrounding the root of my desire for him.

He swallows, groans as his own hand moves over his hungry flesh, and he swallows again. Fingers play along my tight pouch, almost coaxing the seed from my body.

Suction so intense I think he could draw my very soul from my body, but all that flows is the milky proof of my love. He devours it as scalding heat spatters across my feet and he finds his own release.

My legs become weak and I fall to the floor, into my lover's arms. Celeborn smoothes the damp hair from my face and kisses my lips, my own seed making the meeting of our tongue bittersweet.

The End


End file.
